


Our First Kiss - 2

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: Clumsy make-out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too familiar with Jan x Timo, bear with me please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 2

It was when David and Timo took a break from each other that Timo got a second first kiss with another guy. That guy was Jan Weerner. The bands DJ and Timo's newest partner.  
Timo couldn't quite recall what was first, the band or the boyfriend thing. It was quite the blurr, but he'd intorduce Jan to the band as their new DJ as well as his new boyfriend.  
Timo felt quite proud he'd managed to make Jan his. Jan had told him he didn't fancy men. But for Timo, the tiny blond had made an exception.

It had already been two weeks, but still Timo and Jan hadn't kissed. For the most part that was because they had been surrounded by the other boys. Jan wasn't too comfortable with snuggeling around when in company. Especially not when David was around. Jan had the terrible habbit of comparing himself to David. David was perfect and Jan was very insecure.  
But today, Jan and Timo were alone at Jans house. David and Linke had left for a 'guitare-day'. Which simply ment they locked themselves away in Davids basement, doing god-knows-what. And Max was out with a girl none of them cared about.  
So Jan had no reason to back out now.

Jan and Timo were sat on the couch. Timo tried to cram some english, actually needing Linke to help him with it. Jan had already given up on cramming and had his vingers on Vinyl.  
Jan made it hard on Timo to concentrate on his book.The DJ was adorable when he was scratching those records. Timo loved the way Jans hands and fingers moved. He loved the way Jans eyes shimmered and how the DJ's lips curled into an adorable smile.  
Timo put his book down. "Jan..." He cooed. His blond boyfriend looked at him. "What?" He asked, his green-blue eyes big with wonder. Timo smiled fondly and gestured Jan to come closer. The DJ, obliviouse as ever, scooted over, bumping his hip to Timo's.  
Jan cupped the back of Jans skull with one hand. Jan flustered and bit his bottomlip. Timo chuckled and pulled Jans lip free with his thumb. "A-are we..." Jan was very well aware of what Timo was about to do. "Yes Jan, we are." Timo smiled widely. Jan blushed a little. Timo leaned in slowly. Jan sighed pleasurable as their lips collided. Their mouths fit together nicely.  
Jan tucked his arms around Timo's neck. It pulled the rapper a bit closer. Timo brushed his free hand over Jans hip. He deepened the kiss slightly by tilting his head a little. It locked their lips together in a closer way. Both boys moaned a little.  
Jan crawled into Timo's lap, apnting a little. Timo grinned and cupped Jans ass. Jan pouted quietly to himself. He didn't quite like it when Timo gave him treatment as if he were a girl. He huffed and fisted his hand in the rim of Timo's tanktop. He pulled Timo closer to give him and openmouthed kiss. It made Timo moan quite loud, It satiesfied Jan quite a bit to hear that.

Both boys were shirtless and out of breath by the time David called to Timo's phone. He invited them to watch a film with him and Linke. Timo frowned a bit at Jans eagerness to accept, but agreed to go over o Davids anyway.


End file.
